IMing OrangeFox
by smile-hatred
Summary: HInata is stuck at home for a while do leg injury and is unable to leave the house only to find out that her Online BoyFriend is Naurto! Now she plans on meeting him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everybody It me Smile-Hatred how is every one. oh hell with just read the stroy**_

_**P.S. I don't own Naruto and the naruto gangs are about 17-18 so Enjoy**_

**Chaptered 1**

Hinata sat in front of her computer waiting for her friends to get on. She hadn't seen any of her friends in while or a cretin blond loud mouth ninja. She give a quite sigh no one was on. She laid her head back on top of her chair thinking of how loony it is to be with out her friends around and not able to go any where for a while. Hinata slide the chair back and grab her cane and walk over to the bed to lay down. 

Hinata believes she torn a ligament from the bone during a mission c-ranked mission. She felts so useless not being able to walk back to the village, but very happy Naruto had to carry her back. Even with Tsunade great healing ability it would take at lest a mouth or two before she can go out on a mission and it only been a week, and things didn't get any better for her

Kiba and Shino where on a mission, Ino and Sakura were busy working most of the day, Neji and Tenten were getting ready for their wedding, and Naruto was mostly off training, so any one that could come visit her would be able to easy. She hoped that some of her online friends would be on, but not to day or for the last week.

Hinata slide her self farther up on to her bed and draped her arm over her eyes and try to remember how she torn her ligament, but the only remembering of that day was her being carried on Naruto back to the closet hospital and him asking if her leg still hurt. She giggled at the thought of how red her faces must gotten when they got to there.

"BRING BRING"

Hinata lifted her head and looked over at her computer to see she had a instated message from some one. She slide off her bed and use the her cane and walk over to see who it was. As she got there she saw that it was Temair and read what she wrote: 

Shadowlover#1: Hey Hinata heard from Shikamaru that your legs mess up. How are feeling

Shy-Lotus: It okay now but The 5th Hokage would Like for to take it easy

ShadowLover#1: that bad 

Shy-Lotus: no just want me to take it easy

ShadowLover#1: how it happen

Shy-Lotus: not to sure how

Hinata waited 5 minutes for a responds but

Shy-Lotus: Temair…. You still there

2 minutes later

ShadowLover#1: Sorry Hinata was AFK, Yuri woke up and started crying

Shy-Lotus: Is she okay?

ShadowLover#1: she fine she just hungry and I'm taking care of that right now -

Hinata laughed and enjoyed talking with Temair it made her feel a little better. The two girls wrote each other for hour. They talked about Temair kids and passed missions until

ShadowLover#1: Oh yeah Hinata did you know that OrangeFOX was Naruto.

Hinata looked at the screen with shocked not believing Naruto was her online boyfriend. She slide her hands down from the keyboard not in her wildness dream could that happen to her.

Shy-Lotus: are you sure? 

_**Well that it for Chaptered 1 tell me what you think Enjoy or if you have any question**_

_**Smile-Hatred**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everybody. I'm going to try something I don't know how well it will be I not feeling that great about oh this chapter came out and I couldn't think of a way to fix it so please bear with me on this chapter okay thank give me the word of how it came out**_

**Chaptered 2**

Hinata remand at her seat waiting for Temair to get back from putting Yuri in her crib. As she sat an wait she reread some of her emails she got from OrangeFOX after finding that he was Naruto she couldn't figure out how she didn't notices it was him. He told he love ramen, he has a dream of the top ninja in his village, and he train with a perverted teacher.

ShodowLover#1: Sorry Yuri doesn't want to lay down in her crib so I need to get off

Shy-Lotus: Hmm can't you give her to Shikamaru?

ShodowLover#1: He went with Chouji to buy dinner sigh

Shy-Lotus: tilt head Something wrong

ShodowLover#1: Chouji help buy the food but eat half of it on the way back sighs

Shy-Lotus: Giggles

ShadowLover#1: Speaking of them their back. Bye Hinata

Shy-Lotus: Bye Temari

ShadowLover#1 has signed off.

Hinata put her states offline and push herself back away from the computer. She looked outside of her window and saw the sun was just now setting and decided to go out and look at it, having her right in front of the courtyard.

Standing out side her room she smile up at the sky think that someone was looking out for her. Hinata had written many love letters to Naruto but she got rid of them before then were even done, but on the computer she had cyber with him twice.

**Flash Back**

Hinata had just finish packing her ninja beg with her equipment for the tomorrow. She looked around the room to make sure everything was ready and saw her computer was on. She went over to shut it down for the night and the week she be gone for. As she move the mouse over the start button some thing pop up.

OrangeFOX: Hey lotus your not in bed yet

Hinata looked over at the clock and it was 12:02 A.M.

Shy-Lotus: Whoa I didn't know it was that late I was going on a mission tomorrow So I had to get ready

OrangeFOX: (cross arms an nods) I'm sure you'll do your great on it, so what is it.

Shy-Lotus: to find some thefts nothing really tough

OrangeFOX: Why don't you go after them now

Shy-Lotus: …. I don't know TT

OrangeFOX: (Cuddles you close) don't feel bad I being trying to get a tough mission for a weeks

Shy-Lotus: nuzzles in to your neck and kiss it

OrangeFOX: Do mind if we hmm (coughs) tonight

Hinata looked over at her clock and it said 12:30 'Why not it can not hurt to stay up for a bit longer' she thought as she took off her jacket. (Author Note: the cybering will be done in…. well you'll see)

Shy-Lotus move her hands under OrangeFOX shirt and takes it off to revels his well tone chest. She lower her head from his neck to the center of his chest and lick it to one of his nipple. Her tongue drew circles around it while OrangeFOX lean back in his chair as she slides her tongue down his body to the beginning of his pants.

Lotus undo FOX pants and slide them down his legs to revile a bulge in his bowers. He rub her cheek with hands as she remove last attire of his clothing.. She gave the tip off his head a kiss and looked up at him evil intention.

"Well my shy older sister is a sex crazy person online." Hanabi said looking over Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata panic and click off the instant messenger with out say good bye "What are you doing in my room so late."

"Went to the bathroom and saw a light on in here." she stated calmly

"Hanabi!" getting a little mad at her little sister

Hanabi begin to walk out of Hinata room "Be care it may be some old, fat, ugly guy your talking to. He may want to know name and where you live at. Night Sis"

Hinata lowered her head when Hanabi left and looked or at her computer. She was a little warned now. It nerved crossed her mind when she started talking to OrangeFOX. He was jut like her just someone who need some to talk about their personal secrets. As she reached over to the keyboard write some he had left a message.

OrangeFOX: I just got called to help a close friend with a mission, so I got to ready, sweet dreams.

End Flashback and also end of chaptered

_**Here the long awaited chaptered 2 I hope. Okay the reason It took so long on this one I just wasn't feeling this chaptered so tell me what you think please **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry it took so long for this chaptered and thanks for waiting and the review hope you guys and girls like this chaptered**_

_**I Don't own Naruto **_

**Chaptered 3**

Hinata watch sun slowly go down behind the other side of the wall of the Hyuuga's Manson. She thought of what her mother told her when she was a small child 'that if you truly love some one who will always find a way to be with them. She couldn't help but giggle at it even now. She thought it was romantic when she was a child but didn't think it was true until to day.

Hinata placed her chin on the walk rail thinking if she should tell Naruto or not. If she told him would there be a change on how acts towards her would he think bad about her or would he ask her out on a real date. She had hared form some girls that there online boyfriends dumped them when they who they were. Others say they started a real long distances relationship with them.

This was harder her first mission what should she do. What was she going to do it was all or nothing and she did like it when those where choices. As she begin to stand straighten up powerful angered voices said "Hinata , what are you doing!"

Hiashi stood a little from Hinata's room. Hinata looked down at the ground not sure what he was mad "Why are you not using your cane?"

Hinata looked up at with a odd looked. She looked back to where she had put her cane to see that it wasn't there "I have been using it must have fallen pass the rail, father."

Hiashi walkup to Hinata an looked over the rail to see where if it was there. He saw it lying on the ground close to the rail. He reached over the rail and grab it and brought it up over the rail to Hinata "You need to be careful with this."

After handing the cane back to Hinata, Hiashi walk around her with angry step "I got a enough to wary about with you"

Hinata knew what he was talking about the council was giving him a very hard time about Hinata not getting married. The councils was giving up on Hiashi picking some for her and kept trying to get him to agree on their choices, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hiashi sat at the head of the room with group very old men yelling at him "HIASHI this is absurd!! WHY can't Hinata marry Uchiha Sasuke.!"

Hiashi took a deep breath and slowly release it. He looked around the room at members of the councils "The Uchiha's can't be trusted. Their past speak for itself the oldest one slaughter all but one of his clan, and the other one join Orochimaru and suddenly comes back saying he killed Orochimaru. I don't want to risk him damaging the Hyuuga clan name or destroying it!"

The councils became very quite as they thought of way to convinces Hiashi to agree with them. They waited pass the require limited of time for Hinata to be married. Hinata was eighteen and she was suppose to be married by time she was sixteen. With Hiashi keeping them from having her marring some one like he was.

"How about a compromise them Hiashi?" Sasuke said standing in the door to the room with a smudged look on his face

**Back at Hinata room**

Hinata sat at her computer chatting with Temair.

ShadowLover#1: So what are you going about Naruto you who what he likes and what his secrets are

Shy-lotus: …I don't know what to do….. I love Naruto but how can I tell him.

ShadowerLover#1: You know your making this very trouble some then it should be

Shy-lotus???what do you mean

ShadowLover#1: Ask him if you want to meet him when he gets back to the leaf

Shy-lotus: Naruto is not in the Leaf

Shadowlover#1:He in the sand with help dealing with a rogue ninja who killed some ninja of leaf and sand and hurt Gaara's girlfriend

Shy-lotus: Is Matsuri okay

Shadowlover#1: she fine just with a broke arm and few stab wounds nothing damages

As Hinata was about post there was loud knock at her door. She looked at computer she pushed herself away from the desk. She careful heads over to the door use her cane as her leg began to hurt.

Hinata open the door to see Sasuke standing right in front of her. Sasuke gave her a evil little smirk. He took a step close to her "I hope you're a very good wife" he kissed Hinata's cheek before walking away.

Hinata had a warned looked as he walk away with a very pleased walk. She was going to have to talk her father as soon as she could. Sasuke was the only person she say she strongly dislike for the things he did to her when she little and for what he did to her Naruto.

_**Okay here what I got I may come back and fix this chaptered when I post the next chaptered who you guys and girls enjoy**_

_**SmileHatred**_


	4. Chapter 4

IM back and will be begin writing again soon sorry i have not update in a very long time 


End file.
